<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee and Lavender by Eclect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245123">Coffee and Lavender</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclect/pseuds/Eclect'>Eclect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Chekhov's Lube? maybe, Getting Together, Hand &amp; Finger Kink, Humor, I love aggressive Takeda, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Recreational Drug Use, Rimming, Scent Kink, Shotgunning, Smut, lil bit, some hand stuff, these two are actually very silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,927</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26245123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eclect/pseuds/Eclect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm sorry but I don't think the world wants us to have sex." Takeda teased.</p><p>"Too bad, 'cause you've got your mind set on it, so it'll happen."</p><p>"Only if you let me."</p><p>"When have I ever been able to say no to you, Ittestu?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>267</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee and Lavender</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Phewww," Ukai exhaled a cloud of smoke toward the open glass door to the small balcony of his apartment. The clouds beyond were dyed pink and orange and red with the setting sun.</p><p>It had been three or four days since Karasuno's graduation and start of the spring break, a rare string of days where practice was off to allow the kids to take a break and be with family. For Ukai that meant more shifts at the store but ever since coming back from Tokyo with a punched ticket and a quarterfinals loss his Ma had been shooting him looks of pride and shuffling him out of the store earlier and earlier. He could imagine she was glad he finally had an achievement she could brag to the neighborhood ladies about, since banners celebrating the team had popped up on street corners and in shop windows across the town seemingly overnight.</p><p>Small towns were a pain, but he mused that if he couldn't put up with the bother he'd have moved away a long time ago. She'd even given him the day off tomorrow, citing that "all the school kids are on vacation" and "Sundays are always slow, go see your friends," etc etc.</p><p>Thing is, his friends were adults with jobs too so nobody in the group Line was free the rest of the day. Ukai didn't often get a whole afternoon to himself in his apartment. He'd cleaned the kitchen, hung his futon out to air, and even rearranged his pantry. In the closet he'd found a box of things left behind by exes he'd never cared enough to return. A lacy bra Ukai didn't know what to do with (can you put those in the normal trash? Is it a combustible? Is that even legal?), some expired condoms, (luckily) unexpired lube, some pink toys he Definitely didn't want his neighbors even happening to see in his trash. He had sighed, thrown away the condoms, and pushed the box back into the corner of his closet. </p><p>It had displaced another small pile of items which clinked against the hardwood frame of the tatami underfoot. And now Ukai was sitting back in the main room at the low table, TV on some super Sentai show that seemed familiar but with the volume all the way down, smoking the weed Takinoue had slipped him during the season after a particularly grueling practice.</p><p>Ukai huffed and realized he was wasting the joint by zoning out. He pulled on it, relishing the rough clawing at the back of his throat, grittier than his normal vice. He held the hit deep in his lungs and closed his eyes, letting the exhale out slowly through his nose.</p><p>He'd had to improvise a grinder and use some of the papers in a drawer from a short stint of rolling his own tobacco (before he realized it was more effort than it was worth, and store-bought cigs took the edge off just as well). The sessions during high school with Takinoue and some of the other benchwarmers in the forest behind the school felt like a lifetime ago.</p><p>He remembered snapping at Takinoue when the baggy had been pressed into his hand. "What the fuck, dude? I'm supposed to be a role model!" His friend barked a laugh as he clapped Ukai on the sweaty shoulder.</p><p>"Bro, I've never seen you so wound up! You dropped so many sets today, directly into your face. If it wasn't so funny I'd think something was seriously wrong. If you're not careful you could have a heart attack!"</p><p>"I'm in my late twenties, thank you very much. I'm not about to keel over any time soon. Plus, it's my job to worry about them. This is Nationals were talking about."</p><p>Taki had just squeezed more firmly on his shoulder. "You're worrying enough for the whole team! They're good kids, Kei, and they've got the drive and guts to whoop some ass in Tokyo. Take a break before then, the last thing they need is their coach burning out and not being there to support them.</p><p>"Plus," Takinoue smirked, "I hear a very available young lady who works at a certain florist was asking around about a particular herb and might even give a sad fuck like you a chance if you offered to," he trailed off, screwed up his face and gave up trying to be coy, "smoke her out."</p><p>"Hey!" Shimada jogged up behind them and slapped Takinoue on the ass. "That was confidential intel, and one of the only reasons I'm paying your exorbitant price for this extremely mediocre shit." </p><p>"I don't see you bringing honor to the alma mater, shittymada," Taki said as he palmed Shimada's offered bills.</p><p>"Tadashi's scored 23 service aces which is quantifiably more honor than your sorry ass has brought to the team, cockinue."</p><p>Ukai had looked up at the stars and felt the cold breeze cut through his sweaty practice clothes. He'd regretted not wearing a jacket even though the day had seemed to promise the arrival of spring. The baggy had found its way into his pocket as his thoughts drifted from the cute florist girl he had definitely spotted around town, and her cute twin brother with the matching apron and soft smile, to the fact Yamaguchi had really been improving his float control, to the plays for the upcoming national games he had been running through with Sensei. He had continued to ignore his bickering friends. </p><p>Finally they had split off toward their respective apartments with quick waves. When he'd gotten home, the baggy was safely tucked into a muddy pair of trainers that at some point he’d needed for an early morning harvest.</p><p>The doorbell rang.</p><p>Ukai dragged a hand down his face.</p><p>Then it hit him someone was at the door, Right Now, presumably to talk to him. He hurriedly stubbed the j out in the ashtray on the table<span>, flipped off the TV and scrambled to his feet. </span> He sniffed his shirt and begged the god of volleyball his eyes weren't too red yet.</p><p>"Who is it?" He called out guardedly towards his closed front door. Hopefully one of his friends here to bother him about the lame line messages he'd sent earlier. The response was… not that.</p><p>"Ukai-kun!" A cheery voice responded, "Sorry for dropping by without any notice."</p><p>Ukai had to take a deep breath to keep himself from reeling. Was the world really spinning around him in slow motion?</p><p>"I dropped by the store on my way home from school but your mother said you went home early. I hope it wasn't too presumptuous of me but she did offer me your address."</p><p>Oh God a teacher was gonna find him High as Fuck, the whole room stinking of pot. Wait, he wasn't a student anymore. But the irrational fear had it's hooks in him. What if Sensei disapproved of drugs? What if Sensei was a narc???</p><p>"Ukai-kun, are you okay? Um, I'm very sorry to intrude upon you like this. I should have anticipated you were not up to having guests. I'll email you later about it. Please excuse me."</p><p>Ukai was hanging out the open door before he'd realized what happened. The “what if”s were blasted away by the sad way the teacher’s voice had fallen as he'd obviously jumped to the wrong conclusion. Takeda was already halfway down the walkway but turned around at the sound of the door slamming open. Ukai was struck by how the darkness of the teacher's curls caught the vivid pink and orange of the setting sun and he didn't know if it was the two joints he'd smoked or was the teacher in front of him glowing?</p><p>"Wait, Take-chan." Ukai said lamely, then felt a blush spread across his cheeks and ears when he realized what he'd said. He quickly glanced down at the ground, hoping the teacher couldn't see his eyes.</p><p>Takeda smiled and turned the rest of the way around and suddenly the world was travelling at 2x speed. Takeda was walking back faster than Ukai could manage to comprehend. Then he was right there in front of Ukai and could probably feel the heat of his blush, and smell him no doubt, and-</p><p>"I'm glad to see you're well, Ukai-kun." Takeda smiled up at him. Not too far up. Takeda wasn't short, per say, but the few inches Ukai had on him gave him a great view of the teachers dark eyelashes behind the frames of his glasses. "I was hoping to discuss the schedule for next term, the starting lineup now that Sawamura-kun and co have graduated, first year tryouts, practice games…." He trailed off, smile faltering. "It doesn't feel real, that they're gone. The team won't be the same."</p><p>Ukai's tongue felt awkward in his mouth and he spoke around it, latching onto the first thought he could even though Takeda's one-sided conversation had raced on by. "How come you were at school? Isn't it break?"</p><p>Takeda looked sheepish and scratched the back of his neck. "Oh, trying to get ahead on lesson plans for next term. Making a few calls to get some early practice games. You know. It never ends. Heh." He beamed up at Ukai, his grin dimpling in his left cheek in that adorable way Ukai normally pretended not to notice.</p><p><em>Clam down Keishin</em>, he internally reprimanded. The world wasn't spinning anymore, but it was anchored in the shadow of that dimple. His mouth said the words before he'd even thought them. "Come on in, Sensei, please."</p><p>Then Takeda was smiling brightly at him again, his whole world lit up in the way it danced across his face. A tiny Ukai in his brain groaned and smacked another tiny, blushing Ukai across the head. <em>Keep it together man! </em></p><p>But big Ukai was already turning to let Takeda by, reaching for the guest slippers from their place by the door and scooting them over toward where the teacher had sat and begun to untie his trainers. </p><p>Too late, the fear gutted him again. There was a Teacher in his House about to stumble upon A Very Illegal Substance with No Plausible Deniability that Ukai hadn't just been Getting Fucking High. Hands shaking, Ukai slid back into the main room and looked around for the trusty bottle of air freshener. Takeda was already behind him, passing him and sitting down on the couch, hands rifling through his bag and pulling out notebooks with multicolored tabs poking out of of them, placing them on the table, right next to the Fucking Ashtray.</p><p>Something on Takeda's face changed. Ukai's throat suddenly got really dry. More dry than before. He felt a cough well up in his chest and wished he'd thought to get a glass of water. His feet were heavy and refused to move. The world went silent and his attention narrowed down to a point halfway between Takeda and the ashtray.</p><p>Takeda's hand was already reaching out, pinching the joint by the filter and raising it up to peer at the lit end. His eyes narrowed, and he turned toward Ukai.</p><p>Ukai swallowed again. He looked up from the j to meet the teacher's eyes under his furrowed brows.</p><p>"Lighter." </p><p>Takeda's empty hand reached out toward Ukai. Ukai fumbled in the pocket of his jeans to find his lighter, not breaking eye contact. His cheeks burned. He held it out and Takeda took it.</p><p>Then Takeda brought his pinched fingers to his lips, set the joint right on his lower lip, cupped his hand around the lighter and took a long, long drag.</p><p>Ukai's dick twitched.</p><p>Takeda took a deep breath on top of the hit and held it. He tilted his head back and breathed out a cloud of smoke right up toward the ceiling and Ukai wasn't sure if this was real life? Or was he dead? Or had Take-chan just stolen his weed?</p><p>As soon as the thought crossed his mind Takeda's eyes flew open and the apologies spilled out of him as quickly as ever. "Ukai-kun! I am so sorry! That was exceptionally rude of me, to help myself like that. I can't believe I just-"</p><p>What swelled out of Ukai's chest this time was a laugh of pure, unadulterated delight. "Hahaha, Take-chan!" He doubled over, tears gathering at the corners of his eyes as he replayed the sight of the ever-serious teacher turning his piercing stare onto the joint as if disappointedly demanding a late assignment. </p><p>"Aaaah," Takeda, panicked, waved his hands. One of which still held the back half of the joint. He hurriedly placed it back in the ashtray, throwing the lighter alongside it on the table. </p><p>"Sensei," Ukai gasped as he caught his breath and fought down another wave of giggles, "please. Be my guest."</p><p>The look the teacher was giving him Uaki couldn't quite parse. "Seriously. Takinoue gave it to me. For free." He bit his lip, regretting indicting his friend. </p><p>Sheepishly, Takeda picked up the joint and pulled on it experimentally but picked up the lighter and relit it. He relaxed back into the couch and puffed away. Ukai sat down heavily beside him. Their shoulders and knees brushed but neither moved to create space between them, to Ukai's relief. His whole attention span had narrowed again to those two spots where their bodies connected. God he was fucked.</p><p>Takeda offered the joint over. Ukai took it between his index and middle fingers but only took a small hit, reflecting on how zooted he already was that the world felt like sparkling and Takeda was sitting on his couch also getting high. He held the j back over and felt a zap of static as Takeda's fingers brushed his. Man he was getting to be a lightweight. The tiny Ukai in his brain tutted.</p><p>"I don't feel so bad imposing but please let me know if I'm overstepping." He heard Takeda say, but waved his hand dismissively.</p><p>"Like I said. This was a gift from Taki. He said I needed to loosen up. I think we both deserve it." The words hung awkwardly in the air and Ukai had no idea what to follow up with. He could feel his heartbeat thrumming through him from the tips of his ears to the base of his cock.</p><p>"Thank you," Takeda said in a small voice. A tiny sigh escaped his lips as he moved to take another hit. The sunset finally faded and the apartment was thrown into twilight. Ukai couldn't bring himself to get up to turn the light on if it meant severing the connection between them. He felt Takeda take a deep breath before he said, "it's been a while since I've done this. And you're right, it's break. I should relax for once." </p><p>"Exactly, Sensei. You do so much for the team. You deserve it." Ukai felt stupid for repeating himeself so he clamped his jaw shut. Takeda just hummed in response and quietly continued smoking.</p><p>They stayed silent like that for a few more minutes as the room darkened further. Takeda started blowing smoke rings toward the ceiling, his mouth in a perfect little 'o'. Ukai took tiny hits and tried to stop himself from staring at Takeda's lips as they gracefully manipulated the smoke. </p><p>Eventually he noticed that his attempts had failed. His whole head had turned towards Takeda, eyes half-lidded and trained on the teachers pouty, soft-looking, surprisingly deft lips. Takeda's pink tongue darted out to lick at the dry spot the joint had occupied and Ukai felt himself mirror the action. Takeda's own eyes were half-closed but they slid to meet his at the movement. </p><p>A small grin twisted at the teachers lips as he sealed them around the dregs of the joint. He inhaled to the very end and reached over to stub out the butt in the ashtray without even looking.</p><p>Ukai could no longer ignore the tightness he felt in his boxers. There was something so taboo about seeing a teacher, his Sensei, smoke with such practiced movements. Not that he’d ever thought about Takeda ever grabbing one of his cigarettes after practice and taking a long pull, releasing all the tension in his shoulders, and how that would be a sort-of indirect kiss. Nope. Never.</p><p>Takeda hadn't exhaled and moved his face in closer to Ukai's. The blond started when he felt an unexpected hand on his chin, but Takeda's hold was solid as he reached up with the knuckle on his index finger and pulled gently down on Ukai's bottom lip.</p><p>Ukai followed his lead and opened his mouth. Takeda leaned in and Ukai felt the tips of their noses brush. He felt Takeda's warm exhale enter his mouth and he let his lungs take it in. He tasted weed and warmth and something a little sweet and a little bitter. Blearily he noticed some of the smoke wisp up from Takeda’s mouth, a waste but beautiful against his skin. The hit was smooth and heady, and filled Ukai’s lungs with a warmth that sparkled down every one of his nerve endings. </p><p>Takeda didn't move back once he was done. Ukai's eyes fluttered open and he blew the exhale out the side of his mouth out of habit. The teacher's eyes still bore into his, dark, icy, pupils blown wide. A shiver ran down Ukai’s spine, but he didn't know if it was out of fear or need. Takeda's hand was still firmly on his chin but his arm was pliant and let Ukai lean back. </p><p>The teacher blinked and the icy look was gone, softening into his usual warm gaze that seemed to see right through Ukai and at the same time made him feel like he was the only person in the whole world. Takeda's eyes flickered down and he bit his lip. Those tiny movements flicked a switch inside Ukai's chest. </p><p>He leaned forward and caught Takeda's mouth with his own. He sucked greedily on that pout he'd eyed earlier in the evening - and many prior evenings at the izakaya - finding those lips even softer than he'd imagined. With a tiny squeak that was (Ukai would readily admit) absolutely adorable, Takeda was kissing him back. Takeda's tongue was there, prodding and licking at Ukai's lower lip in a way that was sloppy and demanding and Ukai couldn't get enough.</p><p>Takeda's hand slid up Ukai's jaw into his hair. Ukai groaned and leaned into it as nails scraped his scalp, tilting his head to press closer and open his mouth, inviting Takeda in. Tongues met and slid against each other, probing with a desperate need. Ukai's hand found Takeda's waist and pulled his body around 90 degrees so their chests could press against each other. The other man's shoulders weren't as broad as his, but he could feel the undeniable twist of muscle under the fabric of his black club sweatshirt as his other hand gripped at his shoulder. Takeda's arms came up to circle Ukai's shoulders and he felt more fingers twist into his hair.</p><p>The low moan from the back of Takeda's throat sent a fresh wave of need to Ukai's half-hard dick. </p><p>He ran his hands up Takeda's sides, then down, then around to the small of his back. Ukai realized hazily the other man was wearing far too many layers of clothes, and began tugging the dress shirt out of his pants so he could feel the skin underneath.</p><p>At the contact, Takeda gasped and pulled back. Ukai pouted, missing the warmth of Takeda's mouth on his. He slowly opened his eyes, looking up to where Takeda had somehow ended up in his lap.</p><p>Takeda's eyes were clear, faintly pink, but the usual steely glint was back, a look Ukai knew well when the teacher had set his mind to doing something. He glanced between Ukai's two eyes. "Ukai-kun. How high are you?"</p><p>Ukai felt the mood crumble around him. Of course he'd made a mistake. He was high and Takeda was 100% completely off limits, even if Ukai had spent the last nine months squashing down every thought about that dimple and the throaty chuckle Takeda developed after three pints. The vision of Takeda taking a hit off his joint floated through his mind and he wondered if Take-chan was as much of a heavyweight as he was with alcohol. No, Takeda's ongoing gaze dragged him back on track. He was waiting for an answer.</p><p>"I… might be a little high."</p><p>"But you're coherent? What day is it today?"</p><p>"Saturday?"</p><p>"And who is the prime minister of Japan?"</p><p>"Shinzo Abe."</p><p>"And is this a one time thing?"</p><p>Ukai was caught off guard. "I," he started. </p><p>Takeda's mouth was flat. Uaki didn't know what answer Takeda wanted. He didn't even know what he wanted himself. Okay, he wanted to keep making out with the man in his lap. He wanted time to freeze here inside his little apartment, the weight of Takeda heavy and warm and real on his thighs and under his fingertips, sodium orange streetlights starting to flicker on outside and the haze of cigarettes and weed hanging in the air. He laid his head on the teacher’s shoulder. A deep breath brought with it the smell of coffee, and Takeda, and lavender.</p><p>"...Is this a dream?" Ukai asked in a small voice into his shoulder, "if I give you the wrong answer will I wake up and find you gone?"</p><p>Takeda's hand slid from Ukai's hair to palm his cheek and gently lift his jaw. Takeda ducked his head to meet Ukai's gaze and Ukai had to fight his urge to bury his head again when he saw the look in Takeda's eyes and the blush coloring his cheeks.</p><p>"Keishin," Takeda said softly, making Uaki shiver. Then, sounding more like a teacher, "there is no wrong answer. Do you want me to go?"</p><p>"No! I… Sensei, you've done more for me than you could imagine." He cupped Takeda's cheek in his hand, running his thumb over the angle of his jaw, sharper under the skin than his round face let on. Ukai liked that about him. The wolf in sheep's clothing. "I feel like this is the least I can do to repay you. Help you blow off some steam. And honestly, you can keep dragging me around for as long as you want."</p><p>And Takeda's lips were crashing into his again, so ferociously their teeth clacked. Embarrassment flooded Ukai and he made to pull back but Takeda chased him and kept their mouths latched together. The thought briefly occurred to him that he’d mostly been talking about the weed, but the kissing was a nice surprise. </p><p>Ukai felt Takeda's hand slide down his chest and palm his erection through his pants. Ukai brought a hand around beneath the teacher’s shirt to the delicious cleft where his abdomen veed toward his belt. He pressed his thumb into the soft flesh there and found the slick skin where precum dribbled onto his stomach right below the waistband of his slacks. Ukai toyed with the waistband, ghosting over the tip of Takeda's cock. Takeda positively growled into Ukai's mouth and pulled at the buttons of Ukai's fly. </p><p>"I like the easy access, Ukai-kun," he purred as he ripped the buttons open with one motion. His hand was immediately inside Ukai's boxers, grasping and pumping and making Ukai yelp at the sudden stimulation. </p><p>"Woah woah, hold your horses, Sensei!" </p><p>Takeda leaned back where he perched on Ukai's lap and pouted deliciously. His glasses were a little askew and the way his hair was mussed up and poking out behind his ears was catnip to Ukai. He could practically feel his pupils dilating. </p><p>Ukai swallowed. "What about you? Are you coherent? I… don't want you to do anything you don't want to do."</p><p>Takeda threw back his head and laughed, hand slipping out from Ukai's boxers with a loud snap of the waistband. Ukai felt the sharp pinch on the head of his dick and curled over groaning.</p><p>"Oh my god, Ukai-kun, I am SO sorry!" Takeda wailed, hands flying onto Ukai's back and rubbing apologetic circles there.</p><p>"It's okay…" Ukai wheezed, </p><p>"No, I'm sorry, I hurt you and that's the opposite of what I want to do to you- with you- aaah!" The rubbing stopped and even though he was hunched over he could imagine the way Takeda was trying to cover his blushing face. Ukai grinned through the receding pain and slowly uncurled. He unclenched his fists and slid his hands around to grab Takeda's ass, giving the muscles there a squeeze as he finally looked up to where Takeda was peeking through his fingers.</p><p>"Oh Sensei, what is it you want to do to me?" He purred.</p><p>Takeda blushed and hid his eyes again and drew in a shaky breath. "For a while now I've wanted- I know I kinda strongarmed you into coaching the team, but over the past year I’ve been watching you, not like in a creepy way, but you seem to enjoy coaching and you’re great at it, and I know we’re colleagues and friends but I also like you more than that, like as a man, and I want to sleep with you but I don't know if you see me that way, if you're just indulging me because I know I can be pushy and-"</p><p>Ukai grasped Takeda's wrists and gently tugged so their eyes could meet again and said, "Ittestu. I am not just indulging you. Your aggressiveness is one of the things I like most about you." Ukai felt the words bubble out of his chest, putting shapes to feelings that had been simmering for months but he'd refused to acknowledge. "You can't scare me off that easily. If… if this is something you want, I have no problem giving it to you." It was Ukai's turn to blush at the choice of words. </p><p>Through this, Takeda's mouth had curled into a grin, and then a full-on beaming smile. It lit up the whole room. "I like the sound of that. And I like you, Keishin." </p><p>Ukai hungrily captured Takeda's lips and ass once more, this time standing and lifting Takeda up with him. Takeda's legs wrapped around his hips in a way that ground their hips together deliciously. </p><p>Ukai carried him into his bedroom but stopped when he realized the floor was empty, only his pillows stacked in the corner from his cleaning marathon earlier. Embarrassed, he remembered his futon hanging on the balcony railing outside. "Shit, futon's outside," he swore, burying his face into the crook of Takeda's shoulder. Their chests pressed together, Ukai could feel the chuckle in Takeda's before he felt a haphazard kiss on his temple.  </p><p>"Go. I can wait here." Takeda untangled his limbs from around Ukai, landing on his feet but not gracefully at all and Ukai had to grab his hands to keep him upright. He interlaced their fingers and gave Takeda's hands a squeeze. Takeda smiled at him and Ukai couldn't help but smile right back.</p><p>He dashed out to grab the futon from the balcony and slid the glass door closed behind him as he came inside. His apartment was really dark and the streetlight filtering in didn't help him avoid slamming his shin into the corner of the low table covered in volleyball notes. He cried out and Takeda popped out from the bedroom, tie already off and top buttons undone. "Ukai-kun, are you okay? Where's the light switch?"</p><p>"No, no, I got it." Ukai wheezed. His giddy excitement overwhelmed the pain in his shin and he gathered up the futon again. This time, he made it to the bedroom and Takeda's shirt was already all the way undone. Takeda grabbed the pillows and laid them out as Ukai straightened the futon in the middle of the room. Then Takeda full-body tackled Ukai onto the mattress. </p><p>"I'm sorry but I don't think the world wants us to have sex." Takeda teased from on top of Ukai's chest. Hearing the s-word come from Takeda's mouth just revived Ukai's dick from where it had softened in his boxers. </p><p>"Too bad," Ukai growled as he flipped their positions so he could lean over the other man, "Cause you've got your mind set on it, so it'll happen."</p><p>"Only if you let me."</p><p>"When have I ever been able to say no to you, Ittestu?" Ukai closed the distance between them and planted a soft kiss on Takeda's lips. It was slow and tender and unlike any of the other kisses they'd shared. Ukai wanted this moment to last forever. He felt Takeda move his hand, heard the clatter as his glasses were discarded to the side of the futon. They lay like that for a while, kissing, exploring each other with tongues and hands brushing over every inch of skin they could reach.</p><p>Finally Takeda slid his mouth to Ukai’s cheek, kissing his way down to his neck and nibbling on his pulse. A shiver went through Ukai and the hunger resurfaced. He knelt back away from Takeda's unfocused pout, reached up over his head and pulled his T-shirt off in one fluid motion. He tugged Takeda to sitting by his lapels and helped relieve him of his button down. The teacher's arms circled Ukai's shoulders and ran worshiping along his traps and back. Takeda leaned back and dragged the blond down with him, recapturing his mouth and Ukai felt every molecule of his skin burn where it met the other's. Ukai leaned on a forearm and freed his other hand to slide down Takeda's flat stomach. He instinctively bit down on Takeda's lips when his finger pads encountered a soft trail of hair leading downwards from Takeda's navel, making the other mewl in response. </p><p>Ukai was more delicate than Takeda had been as he worked open his pants, button and zipper fly. Takeda's hardness strained at the slacks and skintight boxer briefs as Ukai rubbed the length. He slid his hand beneath that final layer Takeda purred against his mouth as his fingers stroked precum from his slit and moved to pull down his foreskin. Takeda's cock throbbed in his hand as he traced the lip of his head and pumped his hand down and up, breathing in Takeda's panting whimpers. The shaky breaths on his tongue, Takeda's nails digging in and dragging down his shoulders; It was almost more than Ukai could take and he had to pull his hand out of Takeda's pants before he came in his own.  </p><p>"What's wrong?" Takeda whispered against Ukai's suddenly still lips.</p><p>"Nothing, nothing," Ukai answered quickly, "I just remembered…. My condoms expired and I haven't had the chance to pick up more."</p><p>Takeda pulled back and made that sadistically happy face Ukai hated. "Not a problem. I've got some."</p><p>Ukai took his free hand and smeared it across Takeda's face to which Takeda just laughed. </p><p>"See, you won't let anything get in the way of what you want. And stop it with that face."</p><p>Takeda leaned up and started kissing and biting Ukai's neck again. Ukai took a deep shaky breath and moved one of his knees between Takeda's legs. Takeda ground down on it and Ukai groaned deep in his throat before reaching down to help Takeda out of his pants and briefs. Takeda kicked them off while continuing his ministrations on Ukai’s neck and collarbone and shoulder. Ukai brought his hand up to Takeda’s cheek and pressed the teacher’s head back to the mattress so their heads could swap places - Ukai moved down to nuzzle and suck at Takeda’s neck, nipping at his collarbone and smiling inwardly at the squeak followed. He moved down further, running his tongue over a peaked nipple and relishing in the little gasps it elicited. Takeda grabbed the wrist that was holding his face and slid two of Ukai’s fingers into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue around and between them. Ukai gasped against the smooth skin of his stomach and didn't dare look up for fear of what the sight would do to him. Instead he leant down and took Takeda’s dick into his mouth. This resulted in a moan from Takeda that vibrated around Ukai’s fingers and made his own cock throb painfully, but the dick in his mouth was so hot and delicious and salty with precum he couldn't pull away. He circled his tongue around the tip, trying to mimic the sensation on his fingers high above him but he felt clumsy and practically virginal compared to the erotic way Takeda was tongue-fucking his hand. He started taking more of the length in his mouth, appreciating the press of the hot head against his soft palate. He sucked in his cheeks as he rose, laying his tongue broad against the warm underside of Takeda. </p><p>He felt Takeda’s hand wind into the hair at the back of his head and he couldn’t stop the groan that rattled through his chest at the pressure. He leant into it and allowed it to guide this head down until he had the whole length inside and pushed up against the back of his throat. His eyes watered but the pressure inside and on his head was intoxicating. He pulled back slowly, felt the mouth around his fingers go slack and stole the opportunity to get his hand back and instead bring it down to lightly knead Takeda’s balls. </p><p>“Ukai-” Takeda choked out, back arching away from the mattress, “I- That- If you-”</p><p>Ukai pulled his mouth off Takeda’s dick with a wet pop, “Is something wrong?”</p><p>“No,” he panted, “I’m close.”</p><p>Ukai smiled and slid his wet fingers down until they brushed Takeda’s entrance. “Then how about we try something different. Is this okay?”</p><p>Takeda was biting his lip and propping himself up on his elbows, reaching out and bringing his glasses back up to his face. “Okay, yes, okay, um, you know, I'm clean,” he squeaked as Ukai’s fingers circled the puckered skin. </p><p>“Me too,” Ukai grunted, sliding his hand around to Takeda’s ass and surveying it, trying to figure how he’d do it. </p><p>Takeda just used the momentum to flip his torso over, coming up onto his hands and knees. Ukai took it as an invitation and shoved his face into the cleft. His hands were kneading Takeda’s ass now, pulling them apart for a clearer shot. He circled the entrance a few times with his tongue and sucked, hard. The moan that burst out of Takeda had him almost undone. He eased, massaging the hips and legs where he could feel them shaking under his hands, and gently pressed his tongue against the entrance. It was tight and hot and Ukai knew he was done for. He prodded his tongue in again and again, relishing the way the muscle relaxed under him. He slid a finger in alongside his tongue and felt the angle change as Takeda collapsed onto his forearms, keening.</p><p>The pain in his dick was starting to become unbearable but he grit his teeth and slid another finger in, pushing up to the first knuckle, gently working Takeda’s walls open. The pants from Takeda eventually turned into groaned “Please, Ukai”s and “God, Ukai, please just put it in”s, but what was criminal was the whine that escaped him when Ukai pulled his fingers out. Ukai couldn't help but grab Takeda’s ass again and bite firmly down on the flesh of a cheek, leaving a satisfying ring of red before standing up and heading over to his closet. He pulled the (very luckily) unexpired lube from the box in his closet and shucked off his jeans and boxers. </p><p>He turned back to the futon and called to Takeda. “So where are the condoms you promised?”</p><p>Takeda didn't look up from where his face was buried in a pillow but he whipped an arm out and gestured toward where his pants probably were. </p><p>Ukai rifled around in the pockets of the slacks and found a wallet with a couple condoms stuffed inside, along with a driver’s license with an even more babyfaced Takeda smiling on it. He grinned back at the picture and closed the wallet, pocketing that info for later teasing. </p><p>“Got ‘em.” he grunted as he fell back to his knees behind Takeda. The only response he got was a huff into the pillow. He slicked up his fingers again and pressed his two fingers back inside, through the shiver that ran down Takeda’s back. He leant over and planted kisses to the dimples by his spine, working in a third finger and pushing through the tightness in a way he hoped wasn't hurting.</p><p>“Hey up there,” he called gruffly, “You let me know if anything hurts, okay?” and saw a head nod but heard no other response. He gently pumped his three fingers in deeper and felt Takeda push back, speeding up the pace. He glanced down at himself, considered it, and went in with a fourth. Takeda whipped his head around, his glasses gone again so his unfocused eyes glared in Ukai’s general direction. Ukai let out a laugh and pulled out his fingers, but not before curling his fingers towards that soft spot as he dragged them out. Instantly Takeda was groaning into the pillow again, hips wigging and entrance gasping to be filled. </p><p>Ukai grasped the base of his dick firmly. Keeping the movements minimal, he ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth, pinched it and rolled it quickly down. The cool spread of lube helped ease him some, but suddenly he was pressing the tip against Takeda’s entrance and sliding in. The warmth overpowered him and sucked him in until he just existed at that junction between their bodies. Takeda’s walls fluttered around him and he groaned when he was fully sheathed. He pulled back out and whimpered at the loss of sensation. He could barely hold himself back but he grasped at Takeda's hips and pulled him back at a tortuous pace. As the hold around him relaxed, he began to take longer and longer thrusts, keeping the pace as slow as he humanly could. </p><p>Takeda’ moans were filling the pillow with every thrust in and he could hear them rising in pitch. Takeda started to push back and pick up the pace again and Ukai let him take the lead. Their bodies slammed together frantically and Ukai repositioned so he could hit it at a deeper angle. The response from Takeda was immediate as he yelped every time Ukai bottomed out and hit his prostate. All of it was pooling and building deep in Ukai’s abdomen so he curled over and wrapped his arms around Takeda’s body, feeling the other man’s moans and cries vibrate though him. Takeda was pushing back up onto his hands but Ukai reached down and caught his dick in his hand, pumping it in time with his desperate thrusts. Then Takeda was coming hot in his hand and clenching down on his dick but Ukai kept going, slamming into him over and over again, riding him through it until Takeda’s moans formed into a single word, “Ukai,” repeated over and over again and Ukai was coming white hot, face pressed into Takeda’s back, smelling Takeda, and coffee and lavender.</p><p>Ukai groaned into the plane of Takeda's back, too fucked for words as his hips involuntarily bucked a last few times. </p><p>Ukai rolled to the futon, and Takeda rolled with him. Pulling out was a new kind of torture but Ukai did it before it could become any more messy, knotting the condom and tossing it toward the trash can. His tissue box was in another corner and he pulled out a few, passing them across Takeda’s body, pressing them into a limp hand there, and cleaning up what he could see. Then he stood up, legs jelly, and hobbled over to the trash can where he picked up the condom from where he had missed his toss and disposed of it and the tissues. He fished a couple pairs of sweatpants from his wardrobe and threw one over to the body curled up on his futon while he pulled on his own. Takeda wasn't moving so he kicked at his legs and croaked, “Hey, Sensei, you good?”</p><p>Takeda finally rolled over and grinned up from beneath heavy-lidded eyes, “Yeah.”</p><p>“Put those pants on or you’ll catch a cold.”</p><p>“I refuse.”</p><p>Ukai rolled his eyes and pulled a blanket out of the closet, spreading it over the lump of a man. A well-fucked lump of a man. Ukai’s pride swelled a little bit and he slid under the covers to bundle up Takeda in his arms. “What am I going to do with you?” he asked, mostly himself.</p><p>“I think you already did.” Takeda’s grin was cheeky and Ukai had to hold himself back from kissing him again. Instead he just huffed and pressed their foreheads together.</p><p>“Well talk about that driver’s license photo tomorrow.”</p><p>The icy look was back in Takeda’s eyes, but it sparkled with mirth. “Okay,” was all he said.</p><p>A few quiet moments passed, and Ukai finally asked, “You’ll be here when I wake up?”</p><p>“I promise, Keishin.”</p><p>Ukai smiled and buried his face in Takeda’s hair and breathed in coffee and lavender.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(*/▽＼*)<br/>Oh my gosh. This is the first fic ive written since 2010-ish. Quarantine sure does a number on ya, huh?<br/>Thanks to Jay @rrattboyy for giving me tthe confidence to post this<br/>Come yell at me on tumblr or twitter. @s in bio</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>